Tonight and Forever
by CayCharming
Summary: Edmund is having a horrible nightmare, when Caspian tries to comfort him, it leads to a surprising confession.  This fic takes place in the movie-verse of the Voyage Dawn Treader.


**Authors note: ****I started shipping Caspian/Edmund when I saw the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. :) I thought they were amazing and started reading fics and watching vids. :)**

**This is my first try at writing a Caspian/Edmund fic and I hope I did alright. I already posted this to my Live Journal Account ****but I really wanted to post this to my fanfic account as well. :)**

**If you like this oneshot please, please, please, review. It will mean the world to me. :)**

* * *

><p>The Dawn Treader tried to make its way through the storm. The wind blew hard and with cold sting.<p>

Thunder was louder then anyone had ever heard it, the rain hit ship with strong force, and lightning was deathly close.

Waves smashed against the ship causing to rock violently. It wasn't like before. Before the storms came, it was relaxing to sleep on the gentle rocking ship.

Now it was violent, scary, if you slept at all you were lucky.

The storm and the violent rocks of the ship were just one problem. The biggest problem was the nightmares that had been happening lately.

Caspian awoke to soft mutters-no cries in the cabin. His eyes opened and Caspian thought sleepily as he tried to remember who would be making those sounds.

When his mind became more alert, he realized who it was, _"Edmund," _He thought worriedly.

Worries struck through him, the nightmares have been happening for the past few nights.

Caspian thought he had the worst of it, always thrashing around in his sleep, crying out for his father.

Edmund has always done him the great curtsy of waking him and Caspian greatly appreciated it. More then appreciated it, adored that Edmund cared enough to do so.

Caspian has been hiding his feelings for Edmund since they first met, only because he couldn't find the courage to confess his feelings.

When Edmund had left a few short years ago, it broke his heart, made him regret not telling him the truth.

He thought he had lost the one chance with someone he _really _cared for.

His heart belonged to Edmund, it has since they met, and when Edmund was gone…Caspian tried to accept he would never find real love again.

Since Edmund had returned, with his sister, Lucy and cousin, Eustace, it was like he had another chance to fix things.

Caspian wants to admit his feelings to Edmund but it wasn't someone that they mean the world to you wasn't that simple, it was very hard.

Especially when you feel like this person will not have mutual feelings.

Caspian has been trying, he's tried to work up the courage, and he's even grown closer to Edmund which only made him love the young man more.

It was still hard and if Caspian didn't hurry soon Edmund would be gone again. Then Caspian would be all by himself again, regretting letting Edmund slip out of his hands.

Caspian set up quickly, looking toward Edmund in his hammock, and what he saw made his heart ache.

Edmund was thrashing around, He was sweating, kicking his feet, moving his arms around, like he was trying to get things off of him.

"Leave me alone."

He begged in his sleep, his voice was broken, shaken, and just…wrong. It made Caspian feel _sick_, Edmund should never have to sound like this.

This was so wrong; Caspian hated hearing this because _his _Edmund should never sound like this.

_His _Edmund should never sound like he was in such agony…not while Caspian was around.

Caspian couldn't make his body move as he watched Edmund trash, kick, and punch the air.

If he kept doing this Edmund was going to fall out of the hammock, and Caspian didn't like that he was sleeping with sword.

Yes, it was in the sheath but still, it made Caspian uneasy.

Unnecessary worried thoughts swirled through his mind like,_ "What if the sword slips out and he stabs himself? What if he died? What if-"_

Caspian thoughts stopped when he heard Edmund let out of yell that said something was hurting him too badly to comprehend.

That stuck Caspian with inspiration to move, Edmund, someone that Caspian loved, was in pain. If he had to, Caspian would stare evil in the face, fight, and die for Edmund.

Caspian's feet hit the cold wooden floor as he walked toward Edmund in a few quick steps.

"Edmund."

Caspian called as he hovered over him. The call would have would have been loud enough to wake most people.

It wasn't loud enough to wake a person from a nightmare like this though. These nightmares held you down, made you stay asleep when you wanted to wake up.

They had a dark hold on your mind, and they could keep you unconscious for what felt like to long.

To Caspian's dismay, (And most likely Edmund's) Edmund didn't wake, it was getting worse. Edmund kept trying to push things off of him Caspian couldn't see.

"No. No, leave him alone!"

Edmund cried out and tears were streaming down out of his closed eyes. That tore though Caspian like he had been stabbed through the heart.

He had never seen Edmund cried, and it physically caused him pain now.

"Let him go! Please! I'm begging you!"

Edmund begged, he was yelling as loud as he could and Caspian wondered why no one had come to check to see where the cries were coming from.

Then Caspian heard loud thundered that sounded like millions of cannons going off. The waves hit the ship with loud slaps and the wind blew so strongly, making whistle noises.

The only way anyone would have heard Edmund's cries would have to be in this room.

The loud sounds of nature must have been going on since Caspian had woke, but he didn't care to focus on anything accept Edmund.

Caspian was too worried about Edmund to even wonder about who the person in Edmund's nightmare was.

"Let me go! Get your hands off of him!"

Edmund cried, that time it was worse, it wasn't begging, it was a pure heartbreaking sob.

Something clicked with Caspian; something told him he needed to save Edmund from tortures dream state.

He crouched down beside Edmund, grabbed his hands which were throwing punches into the air and forced them down to his sides.

"No! No! Don't! Let me go!"

Edmund cried again and kicked his feet, which made Caspian's gut wrench, he hated that Edmund was in so much pain.

"Edmund, wake up!"

Caspian yelled in a panic over Edmund's screams of agony, he held Edmund's arm down as he kicked and screamed.

"Edmund, wake up! It's me Caspian!" Caspian yelled again in pleading voice. He _needed _to wake, he _needed _to be okay, and Caspian just _needed _Edmund.

Finally Caspian shook Edmund a little and yelled: "Wake up! Come Back!"

Caspian pleaded as if he was in pain, and he was, just not like Edmund was.

Edmund gasped as his eyes flew open, instinctively, before he even knew it was Caspian holding him down,

Edmund pushed Caspian to the ground with the force of a full grown man and reached for his sword.

Caspian was shocked as he was now pushed into the shadows; he had probably scared Edmund, which was not what he wanted.

Caspian watched as Edmund glared into the dark, pointing his sword at him. Edmund wasn't even close enough to stab him, he would have to throw it to kill him.

"Edmund…just calm down it's me."

Caspian said sincerely as he stood slowly, trying not to frighten Edmund more. He didn't recognize the look in Edmund's eyes; it was terror, anger, hatred.

Edmund had never given him this look and it made Caspian's chest tighten with sadness.

"Jadis."

Edmund hissed through his teeth, Caspian was taken aback, that was the White Witch's name.

"_Is Edmund still asleep?" _

Caspian thought worriedly.

"Ed, it's me, Caspian." Caspian said, stepping closer into the dim light of lanterns.

"Caspian."

Edmund said in a weak voice and let his sword fall to the floor. He was still crying a little, Caspian thought he was in shock.

Caspian walked to the hammock and crouched down looking at Edmund. Tears of fear still ran down his face, he looked dazed and confused as he just stared forward into the dark.

"You alright my friend?"

Caspian asking trying to touch Edmund's shoulder by he flinched away which worried Caspian more.

"Edmund, are you alright?"

Caspian asked, the worry in voice unmistakable, Edmund's blue eyes finally met Caspian's worried gaze.

The whites of his eyes were slightly red; tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his face.

The look of pure terror on his face made Caspian want to make all his pain away.

"Sh- she came after me."

Edmund choked out in a terrified whisper. Caspian knew the images of his nightmare are still in the front of Edmund's mind.

"The White Witch?"

Caspian asked, now touching Edmund shoulder, he didn't flinch away, he almost leaned into the touch. As if he needed Caspian. Edmund just nodded quickly.

"She…tortured me." Edmund explained the look in his pleading for Caspian to understand.

"She had her…creatures beat me."

Edmund said with disgust as he wrapped his arms around his torso and Caspian could feel him shaking under his hand. Edmund looked forward again.

"They bit me, scratched me, tried to tare me apart until I joined her."

Edmund said, tears were still streaming down his face, Caspian had never felt more heartbroken in his life.

"It was so real."

Edmund began to sob quietly, his eyes closed tightly, Caspian didn't care if Edmund found what he was about to do strange,

he only cared about trying to make Edmund's pain go away. He climbed into hammock, wrapped his arms around his shaking, sobbing, soul mate.

Caspian just wanted the pain to stop, for Edmund and himself.

"Shh…"

Caspian tried to sooth into his ear as Edmund sobbed and the ship rocked them. Edmund continued to sob and say: "So real, it felt so real!"

Caspian did the only thing he could to try to calm him down, he removed one his arms and pushed Edmund down gently.

He still sobbed as Caspian lay beside him, wrapping an arm around the boy.

Caspian would love to appreciate being so close to Edmund, but he couldn't, not when Edmund felt like this.

"Sh, it's alright, I'm here."

Caspian whispered into Edmund's ear but he turned his head to look at him. The sadness and fear in his face made Caspian feel like he couldn't breathe.

"They tortured you too." Edmund said, as if that made the dream the true nightmare.

"It's fine, I'm fine, I'm right here, she can't hurt you, or me."

Caspian promised reassuringly and Edmund shook his head quickly as he turned on his side, his chest facing Caspian's.

"You don't understand, they…hurt you so much, you cried and yelled and I couldn't do anything."

Edmund sobbed and Caspian was shocked when Edmund rested his head against under Caspian's chin and buried his face into his neck.

He was even more stunned when Edmund wrapped an arm around him and clung to Caspian for dear life.

"_Why? Why is Edmund doing this? Why did I being tortured bother him this much?"_ Caspian thought wildly.

"I was useless, I couldn't help you."

Edmund cried and Caspian only held him tighter.

"I'm here."

Was all he could think to say as he wondered why he being tortured in the dream seemed to be the worst part to Edmund?

A few moments later, the sobbing had stopped, the shaking still remained, and Caspian knew Edmund was still crying silently.

He had calmed a bit though, that made Caspian feel a bit better.

Edmund lifted his head up and stared at Caspian; tears stained his face, and some still fell out of his eyes.

Caspian saw the hurt in Edmund's eyes now, as if he had failed and it pained him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be such a burden to you."

Edmund said and closed his eyes like he was ashamed, Caspian was happy that Edmund hadn't let him go though.

He couldn't believe Edmund was apologizing, that was ridiculous, and Edmund could _never _be burden to him.

Because Caspian loved him, and when you love someone, nothing they do is burden.

"Edmund, don't apologize, I'm…happy to help you."

Caspian promised and Edmund looked up and smiled slightly which made Caspian's heart feel warm.

"Your really noble, anyone ever told you that? Edmund asked with a faint smile and Caspian smiled back.

"Yes but…coming from the high king of Narnia it means a lot more."

Caspian said and he wished he could of said '_coming from you it means a lot more_' but he couldn't make himself.

Edmund let out the sound of a breathy laugh which made Caspian feel loads better. He looked at Caspian sadly then, like he was about to explain something he didn't want to.

"I couldn't protect you, in that nightmare, that tortured me more then anything, and she knew that."

Edmund confessed and Caspian couldn't let the question in his mind go unspoken anymore.

"May I ask why that tortured you more then anything?"

He asked hesitantly, worrying he would only upset Edmund more. Edmund closed his eyes, not tightly, as if he just needed to for what he was about to say.

His body went ridged, but his hold only grew tighter.

"Because…I love you."

Those three words, made Caspian's heart began to pick up speed, and he suddenly felt like he was dreaming.

He had dreamed of Edmund saying this many times, has imagined it, had prayed for a day when he did, but Caspian felt like this was too good to be true.

Edmund opened his eyes and Caspian saw him searching his face for a reaction.

His face must look shocked, or blank, Caspian shook his head slightly, trying to remember how to speak.

"You're…Your serious?"

Caspian asked breathlessly and Edmund nodded simply and Caspian felt a smile come to his lips.

This was happening, _his _Edmund loved him, this was real, he had finally had what he had wanted for so long.

"I….I shouldn't have told you that, I'm sorry, just forget it."

Edmund said quickly and began to remove his arm but Caspian shook his head spoke.

"Edmund," He pleaded and Edmund dropped his arm, "I've loved you since we first met."

Caspian said with a bright joist smile and a slight laugh because he had been wanting to say this for so long. Edmund's eye went wide but then he smiled.

"You're serious?"

Edmund asked with a smile and Caspian nodded and did something he had wanted to do for a very long time. He leaned toward Edmund and met his lips with a gentle kiss.

It made Caspian's whole body feel engulfed with warmth and marvels chills. Edmund kissed him back, brought his hand to the back of Caspian's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

When they both came up for air, they stared at each other, smiles on both their faces. This was perfect, this was right, everything made sense, and this was simple, easy, perfection.

"Want to stay in my hammock for tonight?"

Edmund asked I smirk on his lip that drove Caspian mad in all the right ways.

"Tonight and Forever."

Caspian answered honestly before pulling Edmund into another passion filled kiss.

-The End


End file.
